Playing With Fire
by Apollonia2
Summary: Ashton is a free-spirited young woman who gets more than she bargained for when she sees that playing with fire isn't always a good thing.
1. Default Chapter

Playing With Fire  
  
Ashton was a beautiful, outgoing young woman who liked to have a good time. Although she lived on the more well-to-do side of Manhattan, she loved spending time in the bars and cabarets of Manhattan and Brooklyn. She always had a thing for guys of the lower classes. She thought they were cuter, had nicer bodies due to working on the docks and in factories, and were better in bed. A man of wealth was good for the money, but a man of lower station was good for fun and excitement. She had a number of girl friends who also shared her philosophy and engaged themselves in "slumming." They knew that men of their class did the same thing, so why couldn't they?  
  
Ashton became acquainted with many of the newsies throughout New York, especially in Brooklyn and Manhattan. She became most friendly with Spot and Jack, leaders of the two boroughs. Her friends told her that they were really cute and they loved women. She took the initiative and formed a "friendship with benefits" relationship with the two, without their knowledge that she slept with each of them. She liked playing with fire.  
  
She loved how Spot would flirt with her right before taking her up to his apartment for a night of naked bliss. She enjoyed being taken by him every minute, engaging in the act in every position he commanded for her to be in. He would demand that he stay on top for a while before making her ride him. Whether in an apartment or on the docks, in a warehouse or in an alley, Spot liked getting involved in sexual escapades with Ashton, in particular, because she was sexually adventurous. Whenever she went to Brooklyn, she spent her time with Spot. In Manhattan, however, she became heavily involved with Jack. On a weekly basis, she would visit Jack and spend hours at a time engaging in physical exploits with him. He was a lusty cub in the same sense as Spot. They, too, would have sex in different areas of the region. Audacious was Jack's middle name.  
  
Eventually, both young men developed feelings for her, but she only felt for one of them. The other, she thought, would have to look elsewhere for a relationship and pleasures of the flesh. But then again, she thought to herself, you only live once. She could have her cake and eat it, too.  
  
~  
  
Jack and Ashton began making out as they usually would before engaging in heated, sexual activities. Jack began running his fingers through her hair, sucking her neck as she reveled in his heavy petting. She roved her hands all over his muscular body. As he kissed her shoulders, he felt a metal object piercing his thigh. He looked down and noticed a silver bracelet with an "S" dangling from it on her wrist.  
  
"What's this?" He asked with a scorching tone in his voice.  
  
"It's just a bracelet." Jack grabbed her wrist and examined it closely.  
  
"What does the "S" stand for?"  
  
"Sexy." She says, giving him a salacious grin.  
  
"Who gave it to ya?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"What friend?"  
  
"Jack, why are you making such a big deal about this?"  
  
"Because we both know no one gives you somethin' like that unless you gave them somethin' in return. Now, who gave it to ya?" He demanded in a harsh and threatening voice.  
  
Annoyed, Ashton flung her skirt down and proceeded to leave when Jack grabbed her by the arm and held her face by the chin.  
  
"Don't run away from me, baby? Tell me." Terror stood firm in her eyes as she wanted so desperately to escape.  
  
"It's from Spot, isn't it?" Ashton tried to avoid the subject by trying to cuddle up to him, but it made no impact as he pushed her away from him.  
  
"Jack, he only gave it to me to be nice. I couldn't refuse it. That would have been rude."  
  
"So, you're fucking the Prince of Brooklyn, too? I thought that we had an understandin'."  
  
"Jack, I never promised you anything."  
  
"No, but you're gonna make it up ta me right now, you two-timing bitch!"  
  
He slapped her very hard across the face that she fell back from the force. She grabbed her face and whimpered as she got up and tried to make it to the door. Jack jumped towards her and threw her to the floor. She gasped in horror as she watched him walk slowly towards her unbuttoning the top of his pants. She moved back as far as she could until she felt the wall touching her back. Breathing heavy, she tried to figure out a way to escape her untimely demise. Jack was a very tall, very fit young man and she was a petite young woman that stood at 5'3" tall. He could easily snap her neck in two and dump her in the East River, and she hoped that those were not his plans.  
  
He then fiercely raised her to her feet and forcibly kissed her. She tried to comply, as a way of hoping that he would not physically hurt her, but he slapped her again. Gripping her hair tightly, he huskily verbalized to her, "I'm gonna give you what you filthy whores deserve."  
  
He threw her, face down, over the back of a chair as he hoisted up her dress and pulled down her pantalets. She tried to turn her body upwards to scratch him, but was unsuccessful. He removed himself from his underpants and forced himself into her with a mighty thrust. He seized her by the hair with one hand while holding her hip with the other. With every drive he made with his body, he grunted and groaned as he took her. She screamed constantly at the taking of her body, not wanting the night to over go like this. As he continued to impale her entrails, he took his hands and placed his fingers in her mouth in a fishhook-type of manner.  
  
"I'm gonna fuck you like the slut dat you are!" His long fingers stretched the corners of her mouth, causing her great oral discomfort. She hoped that he would finish and let her go without harming her. Within due time, she heard Jack moan loudly as he held her head firmly in his grasp. His body collapsed on top of hers, as a diminutive smile spread across his face. Lifting himself up, he raised her pantalets up to her buttocks, and pulled down the bottom portion of her dress. He patted her on the backside before buttoning the front of his trousers. Guilt-ridden and out of breath, Ashton lifted herself from the chair and stood still. Slowly, she looked over at a smug and arrogant Jack Kelly. She saw him pull something from his pocket, hoping that it wasn't a gun or a knife. She hoped that Jack Kelly wasn't a "Jack the Ripper." Within his hand he held a wad of bills. He walked up to her and kissed her roughly.  
  
"Thank you for your services. I hope it was as good for you as it was for me." He then took the money and shoved it into her mouth. 


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This story contains sexually explicit themes and adult language. Reader's discretion is advised.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. However, Ashton and other miscellaneous characters belong to me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Entering the bar, Ashton sauntered to the barstool haughtily and cool. She seemed to be in high spirits. The bar was filled with a number of men and women looking for a good time, and Ashton was no exception.  
  
Once she sat down the bartender asked her for her order. She felt adventurous today, so she ordered brandy, something she was familiar with since her father and his friends would drink such while engaging in heavy conversation while smoking cigars. As soon as the bartender returned with her drink, she began checking her makeup to double check her appearance.  
  
"Hi, dollface." A male voice said casually. She turned around as was met with a set of hazel eyes. Her heart pounded violently. Jack made his way beside her and just looked at her with a smug grin on his face. Although she still found Jack extremely attractive, she had enough sense to resist his advances. She remembered all to well the unpleasant incident of the previous month. She learned the hard way that toying with a man of this type could lead to nothing but misfortune.  
  
"So, what are ya doing here?" Jack said, in a brash and leering manner. She ignored him as she nervously reapplied her lipstick.  
  
Paying no attention to her protestations, Jack continued to molest her in public, rubbing her back while she turned back toward her small mirror to fix her lipstick. She could see Jack's reflection. She could see the way he kept eying her and it was pretty obvious what he had in mind. She hastily grabbed his hand and flung it away from her  
  
"Oh, why are ya being so mean ta me? Don'tcha wanna be seen in public with me?"  
  
"I have nothing to say to you, Jack!" She hissed. "You know damn well why I'm not talking to you. I'm waiting for someone." Jack just looked at her, a sadistic smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Spot? Oh, dat's right. You're his bitch now. Does his know dat me and his bitch have a history between da sheets taggeda?" Ashton wanted to slap Jack's silly right about now. She didn't even care if they were out in public and openly lashing out at a man in such a place was not ladylike. Instead, she kept her cool and glared at him.  
  
"What do you want, Jack?" She asked seriously. Jack's face became stern. "I want ya ta pick me ovah Spot. I already told ya how I feel about ya."  
  
"Have you forgotten our little episode last month when you raped me?"  
  
Jack just smirked. "Actually, since you and I had already gotten ta know each udda rather well, da cops would not look at dat as rape. And since you are not exactly a "good goil", they would probably say ya deserved it." Jack's words stung her. She knew what he did was wrong, but she also knew that her behavior would surely brand her as a "bad girl" and that since it was a man's world, no one would have a reason to defend her knowing her background.  
  
She cast her eyes downward. She did not like this situation that she had created for herself in the least. Jack stood patiently waiting for her answer. "What if I don't tell Spot that I'm dumping him for you? What if I tell him you raped me?"  
  
Jack just looked at her. "Why wouldja do something dat damn stupid?"  
  
"Because he doesn't know about the history between you and me. I'll just say that you were jealous of our relationship and you forced yourself on me because I didn't want you. And I think he'd believe me before you."  
  
"I'm his friend."  
  
"I suck his cock and give him my body. So, who do you think he'll believe?" Jack didn't realize that she could be just as shrewd as him. He realized that he needed to develop a new strategy. Before departing, he looked at the bracelet on her wrist that he inquired about the day of the assault.  
  
"Maybe dat 'S' stands for 'slut' instead of Spot. I give ya 'til the end of da week ta tell him."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
Jack just looked at her and gave her a sardonic grin and left. Ashton didn't believe his threat, but then again, she should have. She remembered the sexual assault all too well and she knew that if he could do that he could do something far worse. But what could be worse than raping a woman she thought.  
  
Within time, Spot walked through the door. Spot, never one to waste time in matters of his sex life, strolled toward her. He greeted her with a heated kiss. "Ready ta go, baby?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." She said with her arms encircling his body. Immediately, they waltzed out of the bar.  
  
~  
  
Spot took her to his room in the lodging house. All of his newsies were there, playing cards and making out with the girls who were present. "Hey dere, Spot! Got'cha goil with ya, I see." Spot just grinned. Taking her hand, he immediately led her upstairs to his room. As soon as they made it there, Spot closed and locked the door behind them, wanting to make sure there were no interruptions.  
  
With an involuntary, explosive impulse, he seized her in his arms and kissed her with brutal force. Spot's hasty advances were always a turn-on for her. He pushed her onto the bed and quickly joined her. He unbuttoned the back of her top. Spot found it difficult to take his eyes from her voluptuous bosom. Then, with a savage onrush of passion, Spot ripped off the streaming presence of her undergarments.  
  
His eyes moved libidinously over her exposed flesh. She began disrobing his clothes almost as quickly as he undressed her. Right away, they got their party started.  
  
"Mmmm," he murmured against her chest as he entered her. She relished in the feel of his body taking over hers, penetrating it with immeasurable power. She boldly mimicked his movements, darting her tongue with his as he moved his hips in a breathtaking rhythm. The force of his body into hers was more than exciting. She felt herself being stretched, as if she was being filled completely as a woman.  
  
After the exhausting lovemaking session, they laid there breathless and panting. She did not show any signs of being repulsed by sex. She had heard countless stories about women who were sexually assaulted and became sexually repressed as a result. However, the reverse was also true. She knew, somehow, that she was the opposite. Even though she certainly did not enjoy being taken by force, she still found herself attracted to Jack. On the other hand, his jealousy was what turned her off about him.  
  
Ashton was quite torn about her situation with Jack and admitting to herself that she was still attracted to him although he raped her. If Jack tried anything, she could always tell Spot about the incident. After all, she wouldn't be lying. And if Jack did try to say something to make her look bad, she could always use the threat of using herself to persuade Spot to see things her way and he would be in the clear. She then looked over at Spot, who was sleeping peacefully, looking like an angel in a painting. She smiled as he adjusted himself in the bed, pulling her closer to him as he slept.  
  
~  
  
Two weeks had passed and no issues occurred. Ashton went to Coney Island with some of her friends for a "Girls' Night Out" outing. They enjoyed themselves immensely while they rode various rides throughout the theme park. They flirted with the assortment of males that inhabited the park. Acting more like libertines than well-mannered young ladies, the girls continued to delight themselves in teasing guys for sport. "After all, you only live once," was their mantra. They would blow kisses to the guys from a distance, wink at them, and give the guys the impression that they were interested in them, which, to an extent, they were. With the cute guys, they would flirt tremendously. However, with the boys they deemed as not-so- cute, they would just smile at them to be nice. They did not want the boys that they found unattractive to come running up to them. All of these girls were very pretty and available to a certain extent. But that did not mean that they were available to just anyone.  
  
Ashton had enjoyed herself as usual. She took a carriage back to her house that she shared with one of her girl friends. Upon entering her home, she was met with two rather stern faces.  
  
"Hello, mother, father. What's wrong?"  
  
"We just received some startling news." Her father said walking towards her. Ashton was in a state of confusion. He directed her to enter the parlor. Quietly, she complied with his wishes and took a seat. Standing above her with his arms crossed, her father asked her point blank.  
  
"Who is the father of your unborn child?" Ashton was thrown into a state of shock. How could her father ask her something so personal and so ridiculous?  
  
"What are talking about? I'm not with child!"  
  
"This letter states otherwise." He retrieved a note from his pocket. The correspondence indicated that Ashton was pregnant and, more surprising, the father was a newsie.  
  
Ashton could not believe what was happening. She did have a pregnancy scare as a result of the rape which, luckily, proved false. But she knew that this was not at all true. She pleaded with her father not to force her to divulge any kind of information about her supposed pregnancy, as she told him countless times that she was not pregnant. After several minutes of debate, he decided that his daughter was telling the truth. She told him that there was a girl that she knew, who was known for spreading horrible rumors, that did not like her because her boyfriend liked her and that this was her tool of payback. She assured her father that she was not carrying anyone's child. With that, her father apologized for his harsh behavior towards her and bid her a good night. Her mother quickly followed suit.  
  
Once she made her way to her bedroom, she became totally enraged. She wanted to know who was behind the note and why. At one point she thought it was Jack, but she eliminated him from the list because he did not know where she lived, unless he followed her. She reasoned that she was careful not to allow anyone to walk her home under any circumstances. But she needed to know who informed her parents of such a lie. She would get down to the bottom of this matter if it killed her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This story contains sexually explicit themes and adult language. Reader's discretion is advised.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. However, Ashton and other miscellaneous characters belong to me.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
She promptly got dressed and had a quick breakfast before departing. The air was fragrant with the scent of her perfumed décolletage. Ashton wanted to look especially decadent today. There was no real reason why she wanted to do such. She was a girl who enjoyed the finer things in life and she proudly wore that statement on her sleeves.  
  
She darted through the streets of New York, passing cackling women and men of a variety of sorts. Several newsies were in the midst of selling their papers in the streets as usual. She ran into one of her friends. Christine, a lively young woman, happened to be coming from Brooklyn. She, like Ashton, had a boyfriend that she spent time with on the other side of the bridge when she was not wasting her time on the upper-class cad she humored.  
  
"Coming back from a hot, sweaty session with your lover?"  
  
"As always." Christine laughingly retorted. "Are you going to see Spot?"  
  
"Without question, dear."  
  
"Well, don't hurt him too much. You, on the other hand, better not wear yourself out. Spot's one healthy guy, if you know what I mean. I hope you can handle that."  
  
"Of course, I can. Why do you think he's with me?" Both laughed like the capricious young lasses that they were.  
  
She was wild, carnal, and refined all at once. With that poise went an awareness of her own powers of attraction. Near the Brooklyn docks, she appealed to the wrong sorts. A trio of young bloods came walking up to her, smiling wickedly.  
  
"Hello there, doll." Said the one with the vibrant light green eyes. "I take it from dat dress and da way ya walk you're a working goil. How much, sweetface?"  
  
"As much as you can afford, handsome." Raising his eyebrows, the green-eyed stud and his two cohorts encircled the young vixen, lusting as their eyes roved over her breasts.  
  
"How does five dollars sound?"  
  
Her lips compressed. One dainty black-gloved hand whipped up her parasol and laid it hard onto his cheek.  
  
"You dirty, impious wretch! I'm a respectable woman."  
  
"Ya look like a whore ta me." He said reaching for her. Ashton jabbed the point of the parasol into his groin very hard. He balled over in pain, tightly clutching himself. The other two made the clever decision not to interfere, lest her wrath would descend upon them. They hurriedly carried their injured friend away from the obviously no-nonsense young woman before she could do anymore damage.  
  
Her intimidation seemed to have worked. As a result of her beauty and haughty airs, men of various ages tried getting her attention. She ignored them, however. She only set her sights on one man. Steadfastly, she made her way to the Brooklyn Lodging House to spend quality time with her boyfriend.  
  
As usual, Spot was surrounded by his crew of newsies, as if he was their king and they were his loyal subjects. He was heavily involved in a game of poker with his boys and other newsies from the neighboring boroughs when he looked up and noticed her. A libidinous smile spread across his face.  
  
"Looks like lady luck is still with me." He said as he placed his cards on the table, exposing a Full House. The other players threw down their cards in disappointment. Spot swiftly pulled his money toward him, smiling. They comrades decided to take a break from the card game and relax. Spot got up and signaled to one of his men to gather the rest of his winnings while he wandered over to Ashton. He kissed her heatedly.  
  
"Let's go someplace private." He said, taking her hand and exiting the lodging house.  
  
~  
  
Ashton woke up this morning in a hasty manner. She jumped up and locked the door, making sure there would be no interruptions or surprise visits in her room. She quickly disrobed, flinging her nightdress and pantalets across the way for it to land on the bed. She stood in front of her full-length mirror totally nude. Her stomach remained smooth and flat, but it would not stay that way for long. Her breasts were already a full cup size larger than before, and she knew that if people noticed her enlarged bust line, they would definitely notice her growing belly.  
  
"God Almighty, what am I going to do?" She said to her reflection.  
  
It had been three months and she did not see her monthly. Her wildness had caught up with her. How could she stay in that house knowing that she would eventually be forced to reveal her situation? If she did not say anything, her body certainly would. She found it odd that she did not have morning sickness. The malaise that she so often heard of women falling to seemed to pass over her completely. She felt normal. She didn't feel as if she were with child, except she was. She needed to tell someone about her plight. She felt like a volcano waiting to erupt with the news of her pregnancy. She was happy, however, that she could create another human being, but the timing was wrong. She almost saw that letter as a horrible omen. As if it was a sign that predicted her fate. She was pregnant, and, yes, it was for a newsie.  
  
She put on her robe and paced back and forth, trying to figure out what to do. She could tell her friends and they would certainly put her in touch with people who could help her with her situation. She had heard of houses near the river where women went to have their babies and leave them in orphanages. They were also available for women who did not want their unborn babies and had them aborted. Neither of these choices she wanted to make. She had always dreamed of being a mother, and she was at the age where marriage was now an option for her.  
  
An epiphany suddenly came to her. She thought about the perfect plot. She quickly got dressed and left her house to carry out her carefully thought- out plan.  
  
~  
  
Ashton was on her way to a bar in Brooklyn where she and her friends would consort with the various guys of the lower classes. The pub was filled to the hilt with newsies, stable boys, dock workers, and guys just hanging around looking for some excitement. She proceeded to walk to a table where her friends were frolicking about with their male companions. Christine, wearing a dress that was almost as revealing at the top as the dress Ashton donned, was currently involved with a newsie that would stop at nothing to entice her to go to his place for a little bedroom fun. Christine, always aiming to please, happily obliged him, on the condition that he bought her another drink.  
  
Ashton sat next to the two and promptly ordered a cocktail. She looked over and saw two strapping Brooklynites eyeing her from the barstool. One was tall, muscular, and decidedly good-looking. The other was shorter and looked like he possessed a tough demeanor. She allowed them to ogle her from a distance, but that was a far as it would go. She deemed herself to be a beauty that others could look at but not touch without her permission. Only Spot Conlon could do such. At one point, Jack Kelly was also a recipient of her charms, but that quickly changed once he threatened her. She was done with him. She didn't care how cute he was or how much a champion in the bedroom he was. She decided to put it all behind her now.  
  
Thirty minutes had passed and she was becoming restless. Normally Spot would not have her waiting for this long a time. Getting impatient, she decided to leave the premises. The instant she steps out of the bar she sees a familiar figure walking towards her. She is met with beautiful blue eyes that did not look as if they were in high spirits. She thought that she should be the one angry, being that she waited forever for him. In a self-aggrandizing way, she stopped, put her hand on her hips, and swayed her head to one side. Although Spot found it extremely sexy for her to perform such body language, right now he was not in the mood for playful games.  
  
"Well, you certainly know how to show a lady a good time. And I'm not talking about the bedroom, either." Ashton sarcastically retorted.  
  
"Well, it seems dat you know how ta show Manhattan a good time, too!"  
  
Ashton stood shocked and appalled by Spot's statement.  
  
"What's dis shit about you messing around with Jacky-boy? Are ya two-timing me?"  
  
Now was the moment of truth. Ashton had no idea how Spot found out about her and Jack. As it turned out, while Spot was on the docks practicing with his slingshot a week ago, a Manhattan newsie recognized Ashton when she came to visit Spot. The newsie instantly identified her as the girl that Jack had been seeing every other day. He knew that she and Jack were more than just friends by the way Ashton conducted herself around him. Ashton had to come clean with her story, from beginning to end.  
  
"No, Spot, it's not like that at all. You see, I was having sex with both of you when I started having feelings for you. But now I know that I love you and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together."  
  
"I ain't marrying no whore."  
  
His words struck through her like a dagger in her heart. She wanted to break down right there. He had never told her anything so hurtful. Spot was immediately sorry as soon as he uttered that cruel statement. Quickly, he rushed up to her. He gently grabbed her by the arms and consoled her.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean that." For a split-second she thought about slapping him, but she was too saddened to do such a thing. Instead, she allowed Spot to encircle her in his muscular arms, while listening to his heartbeat.  
  
Although he was briefly unkind, he still needed to hear what she had to say. After all, there are two sides to every story. He persuaded her to finish telling him everything. They walked back to the lodging house where they could discuss the matter in private. He sat her down on the bed before joining her. His icy blue eyes softened their gaze as he coaxed her to finish telling her tale by rubbing her back and sides.  
  
"Well, like I said, I started having feelings for you. That's when I decided to stop seeing Jack. But then I saw him and he figured out that you and I were an item when he saw the bracelet that you gave me. He freaked out and forced himself on me." By this time, tears were streaming down her face. Spot had to take a minute and take in everything that she told him. For one, she was cheating on him. He could not believe that this smoldering temptress was sexually unfaithful. Secondly, Jack had raped her, and that totally angered him. He held her firmly in his arms, his blood boiling with rage.  
  
"Where is he?" He asked in a low, threatening voice.  
  
"In Manhattan, at the lodging house most likely. Why?"  
  
"I'm gonna kill him."  
  
"No, Spot don't do that. That'll just make matters worse, and I can't have you dying on me, especially since you are going to be a father."  
  
Spot eyes widened. This was definitely news to his ears, especially if anything she had told him up until that moment was not. "How long have ya been pregnant?"  
  
"Three months. My parents don't know, mainly because I haven't told them about you and me. But don't worry, I am planning on persuading them to allow me to move into an apartment or townhouse of my own and that way I can have my own place and live my own life. And they won't be embarrassed by having a pregnant, unmarried daughter."  
  
"Are ya kidding me? I'm gonna marry you. I want my kid to have a real family. And I'm gonna stick around for my wife and baby." Spot leaned forward and kissed her passionately. He apologized once more for calling her a whore. He did it in anger. She cordially forgave him as he pulled her into his lap and cuddled her.  
  
~  
  
Entering her posh home, Ashton seemed to be more at ease. The conversation went over much better than she had expected. Based on what she told Spot, she knew that she had to act fast. She pondered on when to announce to her parents the perfect time to request a place of her own. She admitted that she had wanted to live independently for some time, but under these circumstances, it was imperative that she move out as soon as possible.  
  
She walked into the parlor without a care until she heard voices. One was that of her father's while the other was of someone she knew all too well. As she slowly approached the threshold, her fears were being confirmed.  
  
"Oh, there you are, darling. I have just met the gentleman caller that you have been spending time with. Sweetheart, why did you not tell me about him?"  
  
"It must have slipped my mind." Ashton replied, nervous as hell.  
  
"You should have invited him earlier. I like to know of the company my daughter keeps. Especially if they are as strapping and well-respected as he is." Ashton wanted to faint right then and there. This was way too much for her nerves.  
  
"Well, it doesn't surprise me that your daughter had not mentioned me earlier. She's secretive when she wants to be. Well, seeing that you two are here, I'll leave you two lovebirds to your own devices." Her father politely excused himself, leaving Ashton alone with her guest.  
  
"Jack!" She whispered. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you find where I lived? Who told you?" He smiled at her candidly, knowing that she had not expected to see him in her home.  
  
"Well, ya know, ya shouldn't build up your rep the way ya do because ya never know who will come back ta haunt ya. Besides, I have friends all over Manhattan. They know dis place like the back of their hand. I've got my connections."  
  
All of the feelings that Ashton had for Jack had quickly diminished. She saw now what kind of male he could be, scheming and clever. Used to seeing him in his newsie attire, she saw him in a medium grey suit. He looked like he was of the same class as she.  
  
"You wrote that note did you." Jack just smiled, nodding his head up and down while taking pleasure in her humiliation.  
  
"This is beyond unbelievable. I want you to leave right now." She said as she flung her satin skirt up to leave the parlor. Jack quickly cut her off, grasping her arm tightly.  
  
"Dis isn't over, baby. You're not gonna get away dat easily. You're mine. You've always been mine and nothing's gonna change dat. Besides, I think ya still love me." Inches away from his face, she shuddered. She knew that this situation had just gone from bad to worse. Before she could release herself, he lightly kissed her on the lips. Normally, she would have given him a good whack, but she was too horrified to do such. Casually, he put his hat on his head and walked out of the door, but not before turning back to look at her one more time and puckering a kiss to her. As soon as he closed the door, she became thunderstruck. "This was not happening." She thought to herself. Her hedonistic lifestyle now had a price. More than one, in actuality. 


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This story contains sexually explicit themes and adult language. Reader's discretion is advised.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. However, Ashton and other miscellaneous characters belong to me.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ashton looked around her quaint surroundings and was quite pleased. The fire place was clean and neat, the rugs were vibrant and brand new, and the furniture polished and shiny. A small townhouse was finally purchased for her. At first her parents were adamant about her living on her own, but when she explained that this was the perfect opportunity for her to become independent, they decided to oblige her wishes.  
  
In a nice neighborhood in Manhattan, she knew that she was at peace. Well, almost. She still had a few issues to sort out, like trying to figure out how to extract Jack Kelly from her life. She remembered when she told tell her parents that Jack could not know where she lived. They agreed that since he was still a "gentleman caller" that it would not be advisable to divulge that kind of information as of yet. Ashton was grateful to have such understanding parents, even though they could be strict at times.  
  
She invited many of her friends to her new address. They were happy for Ashton that she was able to persuade her folks to let her move out. Once day, as she was preparing to leave her place to do some shopping, she was met by an unexpected knock at the door.  
  
"Spot! What are doing here?" She asked as he encased her in between two loving arms. "I came ta see ya. I heard dat ya had a new place of your own. When were ya planning on telling me?"  
  
"I was going to call you over tomorrow. I was on my way to shop right now for something pretty to meet you in."  
  
"Well, I prefer you like this." He said as he began unbuttoning the front of her jacket. She giggled as he closed the door behind them and locked it.  
  
~  
  
On a routine visit to meet with her bevy of girlfriends, Ashton met the girls at Tibby's. They greeted each other with kisses and hugs as she got comfortable in the booth they were all sharing. They were all engaged in heavy conversation when Ashton's good friend, Christine, walked through the door. Ashton politely excused herself and walked over to greet her friend.  
  
"Hello, Christine. How are you?"  
  
"Just fine, Ashton. Are you busy right now?"  
  
"Just enjoying the company of my girlfriends, why?"  
  
"I need to ask you something in private."  
  
Ashton walked over to a more secluded section of the restaurant. As soon they were out of earshot of the others, Christine spoke.  
  
"So, when's the baby due?"  
  
Ashton's eyes damn near popped out of their sockets. "How did you know that I was pregnant?"  
  
"I have eyes don't I? I mean, you have always been busty, but you're bustier than normal. And men don't have eyes like us women."  
  
Ashton just put her hand to her head and looked dumbfounded. "So, have you told Spot yet?"  
  
"Of course, I have. He wants to take care of me. I have realized that I can't live the life of a libertine anymore. I am about to become a mother and I have to start living respectably. That was the way I was raised anyway."  
  
"That's good. I was thinking the same thing. I think that we should stop this lifestyle we are leading. There's nothing glamorous about being looked upon as a slut."  
  
"I know, I agree, but I want to be a good woman with a good reputation, like my mother. Besides, I was only with two guys at once. Not like those girls over there." Ashton said, pointing to her circle of friends who were laughing like there was no tomorrow. The two young ladies went over to the booth to return to the company of their companions.  
  
~  
  
Ashton got up early this morning and dressed herself in ladylike attire and proceeded to go to church. Within due time, she made it to the cathedral and strolled in swiftly. Once inside, she looked up into the magnificent splendor of the gothic structure and closed her eyes. She wanted to correct the reckless lifestyle that she had been leading and she wanted to make things right, both with herself and with God.  
  
She did not want to go to the confessional and come clean with her sins before a priest. She had always found it insane to talk to another human being about one's mistakes instead of going directly to God. Besides, God would never tell. She couldn't trust a priest because even they were still human and could pass judgment.  
  
She walked to a pew and knelt down on its knee rests. Bowing her head down in silence, she made a clean breast of it all, of everything that went against what she was taught from childhood. She also thanked God for blessing her with child, even though it was under lascivious circumstances. Once she finished, she felt renewed; refreshed, as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. As she was leaving, she was intercepted by the presence of a handsome young priest.  
  
"Have you come for mass?"  
  
"No, Abbe, I came to discuss a matter of the heart with our Lord and now I am on my way to be a good Christian woman."  
  
The Abbe nodded, looking at her with his piercing green eyes. "Well, I hope that I will be seeing you in the mere future for mass, shall I?"  
  
"Indeed, Abbe." As she stood before him, she felt an uncomfortable silence pass between the two of them. She did not like the way he was looking at her for some reason, as if he knew she was guilty of something. She looked up into his emerald, cat-like orbs and felt a bizarre feeling shoot through her body. The priest finally spoke.  
  
"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the rectory? I think that there is something of interest to all Christian women that might be of interest to you."  
  
Not wanting to appear rude, Ashton politely accepted the Abbe's invitation to the parsonage as she followed him. As soon as stepped into the room, she felt a mixture of safety and uneasiness. She couldn't explain it, however. It was just there. She made her way to a seat as the priest walked over to a desk and retrieved a book.  
  
"This is called a prayer book. You write down your daily prayers in it. It would be of great use to you in your every day dealings with life."  
  
"Thank you." She said appreciatively as he sat down before her. She looked at the book candidly as he just sat there staring at her. "You're welcome. Tell me something, uh...."  
  
"Ashton."  
  
"Ashton. That's a pretty name. Tell me, Ashton, what are your plans as a woman who wishes to do right by God?"  
  
"Well, I wish to live as a respectable, Christian woman. This is the way I was raised and it's the way I intend to live." The Abbe smiled at her as she revealed her future life's strategy. Slowly, he leaned forward and placed his hand on her skirt, gripping her knew and moving his way up her thigh.  
  
Ashton looked on in horror as he put his hands on her in a most inappropriate manner.  
  
"Abbe! What are you doing!?" She cried out in terror.  
  
The priest knew exactly what he was doing. Even though he was a man of the cloth, he was still a man, with the needs of a man. Quickly, he grabbed her by the neck and forcibly kissed her before proceeding to push her head towards his crotch.  
  
She punched upwards hitting him in the nose, causing him to cry out in pain. He released her and grabbed his nose, which was bleeding. She jumped up and tried to run out, but he reached for her and pushed her up against the door.  
  
"Forgive me, Ashton! I didn't mean it!"  
  
She then kicked him in the groin and ran out of the vicarage. She didn't stop until she reached the corner. Was this kind of a horrible test from God? She thought. Was this a way to see if she truly had changed her ways? If it was, she hoped that she passed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: This story contains sexually explicit themes and adult language. Reader's discretion is advised.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. However, Ashton and other miscellaneous characters belong to me.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Pacing back and forth in his room, Spot quietly devised a plan to soak the perverse cleric that made a pass at Ashton. She didn't know how to tell Spot of her recent encounter with the priest at first, but she gathered up enough courage to disclose the information. It was enough that Jack was harassing her, although she had not seen him in weeks. Spot kept stepping across the floor of his room, cracking his knuckles, coming up with the perfect plan to descend his wrath upon his new enemy. It was making her nervous.  
  
"Spot, darling, please stop reeling about this. Just come here and sit next to me." She said patting the top area of the bed next to her. Spot obliged her and sat down, wrapping his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder  
  
"Ya can't live in Manhattan. I think dat you should stay here in Brooklyn. A priest would know better than ta touch ya the way he did."  
  
"What should I tell my parents? They don't even know about us or my pregnancy." Spot kissed her on the head and began pondering.  
  
"We'll think of something, baby." He said as he rubbed her back, conspiring to do something without her knowledge.  
  
She and Spot had already discussed marriage and he was already in the process of starting a new job. He knew very well that he could not take care of her and their new arrival on a newsie's salary. In the meantime, he was going to move to Manhattan so that they could live together.  
  
~  
  
Feeling better after some time of rest and relaxation with her friends, Ashton thought that she should pay her parents a visit. It had been a few weeks since her last visit and she wanted to touch base with her folks. She still had her key to the brownstone and entered it with ease, only to be met with stern faces.  
  
"Hello mother, father. What's wrong?"  
  
"Don't play ignorant with me, young lady. You ARE pregnant! How could you do this to us? You have dishonored this family and yourself!"  
  
Ashton's eyes widened with fear. She knew now that she had to come clean with the news that they had obviously found out about. She knew that the time had to come sooner or later, but why so soon, she thought to herself. Slowly approaching the parlor, with as much composure as she could muster, Ashton decided to confess to them about her relationship with Spot. As her mouth opened, she felt herself feeling light-headed and darkness befell her eyes as she fell to the floor.  
  
One hour later, Ashton lay in her former bedroom. Her head slightly whipped back and forth as she felt a hand caress her cheek. The warmth of the hand was gentle and tender, the way she remembered when her mother would nurse her back to health from sickness. Secretly, she was glad that her parents had found out about the pregnancy, although she wasn't pleased with the circumstances from whence they came. It was as if a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She could not wait to tell Spot what had happened, and now that her pregnancy was all out in the open, she and Spot could marry. She could just picture herself in a wedding dress in a grand cathedral as she and Spot said their wedding vows. Her relationship with him would no longer be a secret. A pleasant smile spread across her at the thought. She opened her eyes to be met with terror.  
  
"Jack! What the hell are you doing here!?" She said, trying not to let her parents hear in case they were not to far from the room.  
  
"Is that the way to talk to your future husband?" Ashton looked at him like the handsome, insane cad that he was.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, you know dat slut friend of yours, Christine? Well, a few days ago, I saw her hanging around Tibby's and I decided to ask her a few questions. I persuaded her ta come over ta da lodging house ta discuss a few things, namely you. I got her ta go up ta da attic with me so we could talk in private. It was like pulling teeth ta get her ta do dat. What's up with you goils!? Anyway, I just used me charms ta get her ta get some dirt on ya and she told me dat you were pregnant. And it was for dat blue-eyed motherfucker Spot. So, once she let me in on da news, I gave her something ta remember me by, but not before putting a knife to her throat so that she won't say anything." He said as he grabbed his crotch.  
  
Her eyes enlarged at his knowledge of her pregnancy for Spot and his rape of her dear friend. She was totally at a loss for words. She felt her anger increase as a devilish smile spread across his handsome face.  
  
"Spot's going to kill you!"  
  
"Oh, and dat's another thing. Your good-looking boyfriend won't be able to do anything, either."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, Spot and a group of his goons came ta Manhattan the day before yesterday and were hauled off ta jail. It seems dat they beat up some priest and da bulls came and took them away. Spot was sentenced to a year in prison."  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"I'm afraid it's true, sweetheart. Judge Monahan gave the sentence yesterday. Denton was there. He told me."  
  
She could not believe it. She knew that Jack was cunning and inventive when it came to conspiracy, and being violent was not beneath him, either. But his revelation of Spot's incarceration was beyond believable. She broke down crying right there. Jack placed his arm around her only to have it be flung harshly away from her body.  
  
"Where are my parents? They have to know about this?"  
  
"Oh, haven't I told ya? We are to be married next month."  
  
"I'm not going to marry your crazy ass!"  
  
"Please, Ashton. That's not a very ladylike way ta talk ta your future husband. Ya see, your parents think that I'm da father of your bastard child. They sent for me so we could discuss the plans for da wedding. And since your parents like me, they are making the arrangements right now as we speak."  
  
Ashton was paralyzed by the eye-opener of news that had been bestowed upon her. She felt like fainting again. Spot lied to her about attacking the priest and Jack was setting her up on being her future husband. She got up from the bed in a hasty manner and paced her room as Jack sat on the bed smirking at her behavior. She could've killed Jack if she could.  
  
"Why are you doing this to us, Jack? Why are you doing this to me?" She asked, tears streaming down her face. Jack's look hardened without the slightest trace of sympathy.  
  
"'Cause dis isn't da first time Spot has stolen someone from me. He took a girlfriend of mine once before. I really cared about her, but I cared about you even more. And I swore ta myself dat I wasn't gonna let dat lady killer steal another girl dat was mine."  
  
Ashton stood shocked at Jack's revelation. He was just using her as a pawn to exact revenge on her lover, and being with child only added to the situation. "Jack, that was the past. Can't you let bygones be bygones?" He shook his head in a resounding "no."  
  
"They won't allow me to marry you once I tell them about Spot and that I'm pregnant for him." Jack laughed at her like she was insane.  
  
"Are ya crazy? Ya think dat your parents will let ya marry a guy like Spot? A newsie that's probably bedded half the Brooklyn, Manhattan, Harlem, Bronx, and Queens female populations. Besides, they already like me. And if ya marry me, I might just let ya live your life and find a way ta get Spot outta jail."  
  
"You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Yeah, besides, I owe him one."  
  
She looked at him suspiciously. "How do I know that you're telling the truth?"  
  
Jack smiled at her. "It's simple. You have a lot ta gain, but more ta lose if ya don't go along with my plan. If ya tell them dat you're with child for a broke newsie, they might not know what ta do with themselves. If ya let them think dat you're pregnant for me, they will be happy dat you are a respectably, married woman and I could make sure dat Spot gets outta prison, clear of all crimes."  
  
Ashton hoped that this wasn't just another scheme; that he was being sincere. She could not let the father of her child sit in jail while she was entailed to Jack. He had already conspired to ruin her and all because she chose Spot over him. And to add to that, he raped both her and her friend. How psychotic, she thought.  
  
She thought about the complot for a few minutes as Jack waited for an answer. She didn't trust Jack as far as she could throw him. But Spot was sent to prison and she loved him enough to go through with Jack's plan.  
  
"Alright, Jack. I'll do it, but only for Spot's sake, and the sake of our unborn child." She said as she held her hand to her stomach.  
  
"Deal."  
  
~  
  
The following month had finally arrived. The wedding was underway as planned and everything was in order. Ashton's mother made sure of that. Seeing her daughter get married brought her unimaginable joy. And her father was glad to welcome two new additions into his family. If they only knew the truth, Ashton thought.  
  
That very same night, Ashton sat perfectly still at her vanity mirror. Brushing her hair, she wondered about Spot. The day after Jack's appearance at her house, she made a stop at the New York State Prison to visit Spot. She told him about Jack's plans to have him released.  
  
"Well, Jacky-Boy came through for me once before. I hope he's able ta do it again."  
  
"I hope so, too. I miss you, Spot."  
  
"I miss ya, too, Baby."  
  
She remembered all too well how he looked. He was still healthy and she had hoped that he would be released as soon as possible.  
  
Silently, Jack walked over to her and looked at her reflection. She continued to groom herself as he bent down behind her.  
  
"It's official. You're mine, forever and ever." He whispered sinisterly. Ashton looked at him bewildered. "What are you talking about, Jack? I thought that we had a deal."  
  
Jack snorted. "What makes you think dat I would ever agree ta something dat damn stupid? I would nevah agree ta anything dat fucking ridiculous. The deal is dis, baby. You're mine. You've always been mine and nothing you coulda said or done woulda changed dat."  
  
Eyes as wide as saucers were looking up into the handsome, but sinister face of Jack Kelly. What a predicament she had gotten herself into. She was certified as the wife of a psychotic newsie. And his cunning plan was just invented to own her, and she fell for it, hook, line, and sinker.  
  
Ashton sat in her bedroom before her mirror staring into her own reflection. This was not happening. If there was anything she could not accept as true, it was Jack's slyness and intelligence has caused him to be victorious in his situation of conquering her. Her parents had been led to believe that Jack was a total gentleman and that she was carrying his child.  
  
Ashton continued to sit in complete quietness as Jack walked over to her, standing behind her. He smiled as he gently raked his hand through her soft hair. His touch sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Well, are ya ready ta give yaself ta me? After all, this is our first night as husband and wife." He then placed a kiss on her head as she sat perfectly still.  
  
She looked at his reflection, seeing him looking at her, smiling wickedly. He ran his hand down her bare shoulder and down her sides. She remembered when he used to touch her that way, when she actually liked him. Now, it just made her feel nasty.  
  
Kneeling further down so that their faces touched, he spoke to her, eyes fixed on her reflection. "Now is the night I'm gonna make ya feel like ya nevah felt before. You're officially my whore bitch!" He whispered sinisterly. She looked at him with wide eyes and shivering lips. Her fear was so evident, he could smell it.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you or dat baby you're carryin' for your loser boyfriend. He'll get ta see his bundle of joy once I'm finished with ya."  
  
Lifting her up from her present station, she obliged him as he walked her over to the bed. She got into the bed, thinking about how she was going to get through this. He forcefully pushed her onto the bed as he loomed over her, his hands roamed underneath her nightdress to remove her undergarments, from which she heard a loud, ripping sound. He proceeded to lower the top of her nightdress, tugging at it so it revealed her breasts. He then hoisted off his shirt and lowered his pants.  
  
Making the sign of the cross as she laid down on her feather-filled pillow, Ashton closed her eyes and waited for taking of her body by a man that she once liked but now came to abhor. He slowly positioned himself on top of her, loving the touch of her breasts against his bare, muscular chest. He was turned on by the pounding of her heart within her chest. The vibration of her heartbeat made him even harder.  
  
"Ya better pray for a strong back 'cause I'm knockin' it out tonight, baby." He whispered warningly.  
  
Seeing nothing but the darkness of her inner eyelids, Jack hovered over her as he positioned himself between her legs, and penetrated her body with his. Proving himself victorious in his conquest, he mounted her throughout the night without fail, not caring whether she liked it or how she felt.  
  
The End 


End file.
